Miss Alice
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Uni's thoughts were jumbled. She was scared on that possible future but an encounter with that person brought her strength. (Set during the Future Ark;One-shot)


**Miss Alice**

* * *

_Hi Miss Alice, with your glass of eyes, what kind of dreams do you see?_ _Do they fascinate you?_

Uni woke up with a start. She just had a very disturbing dream. It was about the future. Everything in it was a mess. Ruling the world... in that possible future was the Gesso Famiglia's head, Byakuran Gesso. She was there too, as his mindless puppet. It was scary but Uni vowed to prevent that future.

_Again my heart is torn and bleeding._

The Vongola Famiglia was in crisis. The Decimo thought that by destroying the Vongola rings, Byakuran would stop obsessing with obtaining the Tri-Ni-Set. He was wrong. Instead, it drove the albino into a fit of insanity. Byakuran researched more about time travelling, a feat that could create time paradoxes. Uni pondered on what Vvongola Decimo was thinking. She had not met him personally but she heard rumors about how vast he is as a Sky. Not to mention, the Arcobaleno members especially her now deceased mother and Uncle Reborn talked about him a lot. The Decimo would have a reason or more for his drastic action.

_I__ mend it but my memories pierce the openings_

Uni was at the park when he saw him, sitting on a bench. A young brunette with spiky hair and warm caramel eyes. He saw her and smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, young lady." He greeted, his voice low and soothing.

"Good afternoon too, sir" She greeted back, feeling herself blushing. "Would you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all," he flashed a kind smile.

Uni gave one off her own. She studied the brunette. Something about him was oddly familiar. But where?

"You know," the brunette began "Sometimes you have to put yourself at a disadvantage for the good of all. The possible future might be full of cruel and unrelenting darkness but as we are living in the present, we can change that future."

Uni found this too ominous. She then decided to ask him. "What if you don't succeed?"

He gave a heartbreaking smile. She could see sadness, acceptance and understanding in those orbs. She felt those eyes could read her soul.

"It's not about failing. You just have to succeed with your dying will... for everyone. I'm sure that if we do... then the future we wished for would be obtained."

"Princess!" Gamma's worried shout was heard from afar.

"I'll take my leave now" the brunette stood and gave a slight bow "I wish you luck, Uni of the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

_Hi miss Alice to whom are you throwing love to with your fruit-like lips? Does it make you sad__?_

Uni had another dream. This time, she saw the brunette from a while ago talking to a dark-haired man with cold eyes and a redhead wearing glasses. The redhead kept talking about how this is the only way possible while the dark-haired man glared. The brunette spoke no word but listened calmly. His fists however were clenching and his face pale.

"Shouichi... I accept your plan. We really have no other choice."

At this the dark-haired man growled "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're acting unlike yourself. That is a herbivorous act."

"I do not like it too Hibari, you know that I do not like to leave ny Famiglia in a vulnerable state but we have no other choice. This is the best we have."

Uni bit her lips. She does not like whatever they are planning. The brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi, whom she recognizes as the Vongola Decimo seems to agree to a suicidal plan.

But then what about her? Wasn't she planning the same?

Tsunayoshi stood up, drew the red curtain from the window and he looked at the big blue sky. Facing their back he spoke, "For the sake of a brighter future, I will take my chance. With my dying will, I vow to protect everyone."

The same determination and the same message as before. Uni was still hesitating with her plan but seeing Vongola Decimo, her decision was sealed. There was no turning back... all for a brighter future.

_The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing songs of love anymore _

"But princess, we can't trust that bastard!" Gamma protested, trying to stop their beloved boss from meeting that manipulative Gesso.

She smiled, slightly calming the blonde slightly.

"Look into my eyes, Gamma." She tugged his sleeve to make him faced her "Do I look like someone impulsive?"

Her eyes shone knowingly, full of determination and warmth. Gamma could see that. He felt that she knows what will happen and have thought about it for a while. That does not seem far stretch, after all, their princess descended from a line of shamans.

"Uni-chan~ I'm glad you came to the meeting~" a cheerful Byakuran waved though Uni could see malice hidden in his air of playfulness.

"Not at all " she smiled

"Say, let's talk between us, bosses. I have a proposition that can both benefit us."

The Giglio Nero members, especially Gamma tried to protest but she withheld them.

"Of course, Byakuran-san."

They entered a room with Byakuran grinning like a maniac and Uni having a grim face.

Everything starts from here.

Her plan and the Vongola Decimo's.

_Still you do not answer._

Even as a mindless doll, uni knows what is happening around. Her soul was hidden from a far. The Vongola Decimo's death have not shocked her. She knows it is his plan. But that does mean she was happy about it. She can come back easily but now is not yet the time.

For now, she can only wait.

* * *

**Tenshi:** I was listening to Still Doll while making this, hence the lyrics were included. I deliberately changed some details during the Future Ark. Really, it was pure random but I hope you liked it.


End file.
